happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dangerous None?
'''The Dangerous None? '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * The Dangerous Six Featuring * Capture * Zap * Dealer Appearances * Handy * Commy * Cole * Groundie * Disco Bear Plot A flashback shows Capture discovering something about the Dangerous Six. A hidden secret that turns viral and gives the group a bad name. The Dangerous Six members argue, blaming each other for whoever caused the secret to leak out. As a result, the members split up, never wanting to see each other again. In the present, it has now been months since the Six went their separate ways. Driller works alongside Cole and Groundie in a mine, but causes a cave-in that presumably kills them, getting Commy to fire him. Buzz works at a sawmill, where he has a wonderful time cutting wood, until he is too distracted by his headphones and accidentally saws off Handy's tail. Lazie has a job at a disco dance floor, until his lasers slice Disco Bear to pieces. Inferno is a chef grilling food at a restaurant, which he burns down after trying to use a flamethrower on a frozen steak. Gauze is a homeless bum on the streets, as nobody would hire him due to his smell. Inside a nearby bar, Chain sits next to Zap in a depressed state. Chain tells him what happened between her and the other members; the Dangerous Six are no more. A drunk Gauze stumbles into the building and makes Chain knock over her drink, leading to a quarrel between them. Zap uses a static shock to stop them. The gang reunites as Driller, Lazie, Buzz, Inferno, Gauze, and Chain meet at a therapy session, holding bitter looks against one another. Zap asks each of them to reinterpret what led them to split up. It almost immediately turns into a blame game as the Six beat each other up. Suddenly, Chain sees something out the window. It is Dealer paying Capture for something. Chain manages to get everyone to see it. The Dangerous Six teams up once again to discover their former hide-out has been taken over by Dealer. The sneaky chameleon himself is shown gambling inside, along with Capture, whom he defeats by cheating. Capture threatens to tell on him, that he is the reason the Six split up, revealing photos that Dealer paid him to take. Another flashback is shown, where Dealer is rejected from joining the Six, so he went to seek vengeance. Just as Dealer pins Capture against a wall to punch him, the Dangerous Six burst in, having heard the confession from outside. Capture makes a hasty retreat, while Dealer uses camouflage to escape. But Zap unknowingly smashes the door on him. Seeing that the Six are back together, he wonders what caused the problem in the first place. One of Capture's discarded photos reveal that the Six secretly wear bunny pyjamas. Deaths #Cole and Groundie are killed by a cave-in (debatable). #Disco Bear is sliced by lasers. #Dealer is smashed by a door. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 56 Episodes